


A is for Asphyxiation

by jackiemomackie



Series: ABC's of Kinky Destiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Confused Castiel, Confused Dean, Erections, Face Slapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiemomackie/pseuds/jackiemomackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean pisses Cas off. Cas decides Dean needs to learn respect and trust...</p><p>Cas raised Dean from perdition... now it is time to bring him back down a few pegs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A is for Asphyxiation

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to write my ABC's of Kink using only Destiel... 
> 
> I should mention that this story does not represent a safe, sane, or consensual interaction between the two characters. Please know this is not how a healthy relationship should be expressed. You have been warned.

_“Blow me Cas.”_  
  
Those were the words. The last straw. Castiel saw red. After everything he had done for this human, **his** Dean… and Dean was tossing all of his work away. No.  
  
Castiel stood violently sending his chair stuttering across the floor. Sam and Bobby seemed to realize just how angry Castiel was. He barely heard their words of warning as he stomped across the floor, “Caaas…” “Now hold yer horses…”But they couldn’t stop him even if they tried. Castiel’s eyes were trained on Dean.  
  
Dean. And his flippant, “yeah whatever” eyes. Castiel took great pleasure in watching those green eyes widen slightly as he approached. Too late. Castiel pulled Dean up by the scruff of his shirt collar and flew them away; away from Bobby and Sam and anyone else who could interfere with what Castiel was going to do to HIS Dean. Castiel raised him from perdition… and now it was time to bring him back down a few pegs.  
  
Slamming Dean into the nearest wall by the scruff of his neck, Castiel growled.  
  
Dean blinked in surprise as he took in his new surroundings. “Cas did you just zap us somewhere? Dammit man! You gotta stop doing this!” They were clearly in a hotel room. It looked just like home to Dean, just like every other run down motel he and Sam had ever stayed in. “You think this is going to change my mind?”  
  
At this point, Castiel didn’t care if this changed Dean’s mind. He was livid, and just venting his frustrations.  
Dean looked around again, “Where are we anyw-?” but his question was cut off. Cut off by Castiel’s arm to be exact. His forearm was pressed against Dean’s clavicle.  
  
**“Enough Dean.”**  
  
Dean couldn’t speak, but his eyes said plenty. He had his pissed off, “yeah whatever” eyes on as he tried to shove Castiel off. But Castiel was an _Angel of the Lord…_ something Dean seemed to forget rather often. Well, Castiel was going to correct that today.  
  
Dean kicked and shoved and punched with all his might until he landed on just holding Castiel’s arm across his clavicle, trying to pry it off. He was losing oxygen, and starting to fade. Dean could tell his struggles weren’t as strong as they should be, regardless of whether or not Castiel would budge.  
  
_This is how I die? Cas strangles me? Miles away from Sammy, from monsters? My best friend kills me?_  
  
Suddenly, Castiel’s arm was gone. But before Dean could take a breath, he was being hauled over Castiel’s shoulder and slammed into the ground. Honestly, Dean couldn’t tell if his gasp was from surprise or just because he needed to breathe. One deep breath. That was all he got before Castiel straddled his chest.  
  
Castiel had been reading Dean’s thoughts and couldn’t decide if he was more surprised that Dean thought of him as his best friend, or that he thought that Castiel would kill him. The surprise took the angry wind out of his sails. _Dean doesn’t trust me._ And with that thought, Castiel deflated entirely. He wasn’t angry any more, but Dean still needed to learn a lesson… the lesson that Castiel could be trusted with his life. So Castiel flipped Dean to the floor, let him get a good deep breath, then straddled him.  
  
Dean didn’t even have time to think about saying something to his, clearly insane, best friend before he felt Castiel’s hands squeezing low on his neck. He could still pull in a shaky breath, but his face was getting hot as his blood started pulsing. Dean tapped Castiel’s hips twice, hoping the universal sign for “I tap out” might get him out of this situation.  
  
Castiel did not let up. Dean started to panic again, hitting Castiel’s hip again, much harder… still Castiel did not let him go. Dean gripped Castiel’s hip tight and tried to throw him off, he flailed, tried to get his legs up enough to wrap around Castiel, he tried every trick up his sleeve. But his head was swimming, he stopped being able to even feel panic…his arms fell … _Cas… please..._  
  
GASP  
  
Castiel had loosened his grip, but had certainly not let go. “Dean,” he said simply, trying to get his hunter to focus again.  
  
Dean blinked and glanced around almost confused again. He was definitely confused about why his whole body was tingling, though maybe it was due to the lack of blood in his brain. Finally his blinking green eyes settled on Castiel’s blue.  
  
“Dean,” Casitel knew he was listening now, “You will learn to respect, and trust me.”  
  
Dean almost had time to think about looking flippant again, but not quite. Castiel’s hands were higher this time, right under Dean’s jaw. This cut off Dean’s ability to breathe at all… he couldn’t swallow, or even flex his throat.  
  
Panic. Castiel watched as Dean’s whole body shot into panic. Dean closed his eyes as he flailed… but not like a hunter. He didn’t try to throw Castiel off, or disable him in any way… Dean was past being able to think like that. This was pure biological, instinctive panic. Eventually Dean gave up on his flailing and settled his hands around Castiel’s wrists, as if begging him to stop. Just as Dean was starting to black out…  
  
**SLAP!**  
  
Dean gasped. Did Castiel just slap him across the face? Judging by Dean’s turned head and the sting on his left cheek, Dean guessed yes.  
  
Castiel could feel in Dean’s mind when he remembered that Castiel was a celestial being. A sudden wash of angry, fearful, respect for his power overtook Dean. This did not surprise Castiel, after all, the Winchesters certainly respected brute forced even when their enemies had it. It was no shock that Dean more easily learned to respect Castiel than to trust him.  
  
Dean once again wondered why he could feel every nerve ending down to his toes and why it felt like someone was tickling those nerves. Those nerves, by the way, did include his dick. Could he help if the tingly-ness made him a little hard? No, so _shaddup._  
  
Letting Dean get a few deep breaths in meant Castiel had some time… time to realize that Dean was aroused. _What?_ This was not meant to be enjoyable for Dean! Why was he getting aroused? Determined, to squash Dean’s arousal, Castiel did the only reasonable thing…he scooted back to sit his weight on Dean’s penis. It would help Dean’s body reallocate the blood and attention elsewhere.  
  
A few deep breaths in, and Cas sits on his dick? _What the hell?_ That is not helping him get soft again… Dean turned his head back center and groaned.  
  
But his groan was cut off by Castiel hands around his neck again. Dean’s initial reaction was surprise again, and he brought his hands up to Castiel’s wrists again. But soon, Dean remembered what was happening and decided not to fight it. There was nothing his struggling could do anyway.  
  
Castiel grew more confused. _Why is Dean’s erection not going away?_ He lifted his weight and sat down more firmly on Dean, but the movement just made Dean’s erection harder and his eyes roll back. Clearly, that wasn’t working. Keeping his fingers tight on Dean’s neck, Castiel tried to push the blood away from Dean’s penis by grinding his hips down. Even more confusing, Dean started to fight against Castiel again, but just with his hips. He lifted his hips over and over, rhythmically, and not really enough to actually do anything to throw Castiel off.  
  
Suddenly, Castiel was worried. Maybe he had hurt Dean’s brain. His thoughts were still fairly clear, but his body clearly malfunctioning. Faster than a human could see, even if they weren’t suffering from oxygen deprivation, Castiel was off Dean. He almost flung himself across the room with his haste to let the hunter breathe again.  
  
Dean gasped, and felt the absence of Cas’s weight on him. He looked around the room, finding Cas looking at him like a wounded, wild animal. “Are you alright Dean?” Cas asked him quickly.  
  
“What? Yeah, Cas.” Dean was very confused. The person, or rather angel, that was just choking him is now asking him if he’s ok? _What the fuck is going on?_  
  
He felt his dick twitch as Cas rushed back to him.  
  
“Your body,” Cas paused, looking directly at Dean’s erection, “It clearly is malfunctioning. I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to actually hurt you. I’m sure I can fix it.” He brought his fingers to Dean’s forehead.  
  
“Cas stop,” Dean batted his fingers away, “I’m ok man. It just… it happens sometimes.”  
  
“It should not happen when you are afraid for your life Dean. I know this doesn’t happen when you are on hunts. So why is it happening now?”  
  
Dean blushed. Why was Cas talking to him like he’s an experiment? Has Cas been paying attention to when Dean gets errections? _Geez._  
  
“Ah,” Dean started, “because I’m not really afraid for my life right now?”  
  
This only confused Castiel more. He had literally just been choking Dean, he easily could have held on too long and killed him, but Dean wasn’t afraid?  
  
“I trust you man…” Dean blushed again.  
  
Skeptical, Castiel read Dean’s mind again. He fell to the floor with what he felt. Dean trusted him, absolutely. Dean trusted Castiel, with his life.  
  
“Why… Why were you letting me do that to you if you already trust me?” Castiel’s whole purpose with this exercise was to gain Dean’s trust, but if Dean already trusted him then what was the point?  
  
Dean scoffed, “I wasn’t exactly letting you do anything… you sort of forced yourself on my throat.”  
  
Castiel hung his head in shame. “I am so sorry Dean. I had no idea. Wait. Why did you get aroused?”  
  
Dean felt the blush reach his ears this time. “Uh… ‘cause if felt good? I don’t know man. It was making me tingly… and then you… you sat on me, started bouncing and grinding … I don’t know….”  
  
Castiel’s head tipped to the side. Dean did not have, "yeah whatever" eyes anymore. _Dean was aroused because of me?_  
  
“If you…” Dean continued, “uh, if you want to man… we could keep going…”  
Now Castiel frowned with his head tip. _Dean Winchester wants me to choke him? He wants to be aroused by me._  
  
Needing clarification, Castiel reached into Dean’s mind. Dean clearly pictured Castiel on top of him again, his fingers around Dean’s throat, Dean’s body tingling all over, as Cas bounced on his naked cock, grinding on occasion. Cas slapping Dean hard, Dean gasps, sending blood rushing through his entire body.  
  
Castiel’s vessel twitched… yes. Castiel could do that.


End file.
